


The Stars Above

by the_crack_fics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Evil Zarkon (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Spoilers, Zarkon (Voltron) Being an Asshole, klance, more to come - Freeform, ship children as paladins, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crack_fics/pseuds/the_crack_fics
Summary: ship childrenklance childhunay childadashi childcoran/oc childpomelle childangst and a wild ride





	The Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy

 

_ Earth, year 2076, location Galaxy Garrison Staff Neighborhood  _

 

“It’s been 17 years since the fateful day that Voltron defeated the Galran empire once and for all, the rebuilding of Earth was a wonderful time for all humans and aliens to grow closer together and bond. Today is also a sad day for the Paladins, the blue paladin Allura, died to save the realities from the Galran.” The news reporter on the TV droned on as Lynn clicked through the channels. She sighed and shut off the TV, she picked up her phone and checked the time. ‘’Is it seriously only 8:24 in the morning?” She asked her gray cat who was sprawled across her pillow, she only got a purr and a meow in response. Lynn jumped off her bed and ran out her room twisting around the corers, heading downstairs she saw her dad, Keith, making coffee. “Is dad still sleeping?” she asked softly trying not to disturb their dogs who were still peacefully sleeping on the floor by the couch. “Yeah, Lance doesn’t have to be up for another hour or two technically, he doesn’t have to go into the Garrison today. But me on the other hand, I have to teach the next gen MFE pilots some extra tips. Oh also, Kelsey is coming over after your classes so you two can talk or whatever. Tonight your dad and I will be at the ceremony dinner honoring Allura so Hunk and Shay, and Shiro and Adam are bringing over their kids and you guys can all hang out here, y’all are around the same ages anyway.” Keith finished as he poured some coffee in his travel mug. “You should go put on your uniform, Cadet.” he joked and pointed to the stairs, “I’m going to go wake Lance up then we can head to the Garrison.” Lynn laughed and ran up the steps to her room. After she changed into her purple Garrison uniform, “why are these purple?” she asked herself while rolling her eyes. Keith was already waiting for her by the time she was downstairs. “You’re just about as fast as Lance.” He joked gently, once the war ended he had started to grow a sense of humor, but his mullet still remained.  Lance was also around, he sat lounging around on the couch “Have fun at work Keefers, have fun in training Lynn.” he blew a kiss at Keith and a kiss at Lynn before disappearing into his and Keith's room, for most likely the rest of the day. 

 

_ Time Skip _

 

Lynn was sitting in Mr.Holts class, or as he was better known to her outside of school as Matt. Pidge and Romelle’s daughter, Kelsey, was very close to Lynn, the two had spend their seventeen years of being alive together along with, Hunk and Shays son, Damion, Adam and Shiro's son, Curtis, and Coran and an Altean woman from the colony’s daughter, Rochelle. The five had been close since birth, Rochelle and Curtis were basically the leaders of the others due to them being a year and two years older than the others. As soon as they could walk they were always getting into trouble together. “Lynn McKogane please answer the question on the board.” Mat- Mr.Holt said with a smirk knowing that it wouldn’t be challenging for his start student. “Well you have to multiply C to the eighth power and add 9 to 23 and you get the answer.”  She said with her own smirk. She ignored the laugh from James Griffin's daughter who was mocking her for being ‘smart’ she just actually liked to mess around with Matt, due to their love of pranking their family and friends. Then Shiro burst in Adam hot on his trail, “I need Kelsey and Lynn right now, Matt.” Adam said urgently, then Lynn was standing up and dragging Kelsey along by her hand. Kelsey dashed after Shiro as they entered the hangars where the …. The Voltron lions were. “Uh why are we here,” Damion asked as he looked at his mom and dad, then at Shiro. Lynn stood by Keith and Lance, “Why are we all here?” she asked, fear creeping into her voice. “Coran had a dream and we think that you guys are the next Paladins, now, we need you to try the Red, Blue, and Black lions because your father and I used to pilot those lions.” Lance explained, not daring raise his voice above a whisper. Kelsey was already in the Green lion as Lynn ran up into the Red lion. Then it happened, a flash of light and memories flashed through her head, and a faint lion roaring sounded as she looked out through the lions head. She smiled at the link in her mind connecting her to the Red lion. Kelsey suddenly appeared on her screen from in the Green lion, “woah we’re Paladins.” Then Damions face joined their screens from the Yellow lion “we are this is so cool! I might throw up!”  Everyone sighed at Damion, he took after Hunk in quite a few ways. Then Curtis’ face popped up, along with Rochelle’s “Guys, we better go talk to our parents about the lions.” Rochelle said with a flip of her hair. “We get it Rochelle.” Lynn sighed and walked out of her new lion towards her waiting dads. “Holy shit Lynny that was amazing!” Lance screamed and swung her around twice. “Ahem!” Coran called out gaining everyone’s attention. “I need the new Paladins and Shiro to come with me to get the Beyards and Armor, plus i need to explain some stuff.” Once they were all seated he stood up “The universe is in danger again, rouge Galra have rebuilt and began enslaving planets. We need to go back into space with the old Paladins and the new Paladins, it might be dangerous but we believe in you.” Coran finished and hit something in the corner and suddenly there was a room full of armour and the case with the beyards in it. “Please, suit up and meet us with the beyards” Shiro yelled to them and waited, Kelsey and Lynn were suited up first and walked into the room side by side arms almost touching. Once they were all gathered beyards were passed out and transformed. Kelsey grinned at her high powered electric whip, much like her mothers. Lynn punched the air when hers became a sword that also shot electric currents. Curtis and Rochelle both had guns and Damion had a laser canon identical to his dads beyard. As they headed back to their parents, beyards clipped to their armor and lions sitting upright in formation they saw their parents’ proud faces and then worry flashing across the same proud faces once Coran started talking to them too about their beloved offsprings uncertain future and memories of their own past as Paladins, they were only teenagers around the new paladins ages. “I will be going back into fucking space to protect my daughter, Shiro.” Lances raised voice cut through the tense air. The mutters of agreements from the others sounded out a few minutes after Lance. “I understand and encourage you to join us, for you were Paladins and can help the new ones, we leave tomorrow so be prepared for dangerous terrain and bloody, gory, battles. And be prepared for a lot of death.” Coran said darkly and turned on his heel and walked out leaving everyone nervous, tense, but ready.

**Author's Note:**

> pls support with kudos and comments ily yall


End file.
